Autocontrol
by ChiisanaOjou
Summary: Oikawa e Iwaizumi son los últimos en ducharse luego del entrenamiento, quedándose solos en las duchas. Oikawa desde hace un tiempo ha estado actuando extraño hacía Iwaizumi, tocándolo más de lo normal. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Iwaizumi tendrá el suficiente autocontrol para no caer en las garras de Oikawa? / Three-shot / ADV: IwaOi - OiIwa / Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Querido Fandom de Haikyuu! Me reporto con un Two-shot esta vez *0* xD

Hola a todo el mundo -w-

Les informo que es mi primer fic de está pareja :3 por lo que espero que esté todo bien y no haya nada de Ooc xD (no gustarme eso, ser feo :c)

Este capítulo está corto XD, pero el siguiente ujui ewe estará requetebueno (?

He leído muy pocos fic's de ellos, por lo que me atreví a escribir algo :3

En fin, **Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

Disfruten ~

* * *

><p>Auto-control.-<p>

* * *

><p>Joder.<p>

– ¡Ah~!

Si tan solo no le hubiera seguido el juego, no estarían en esta situación.

– ¡I-Iwa-chan~!

Todo era culpa de Tooru. Él era inocente –de alguna forma– pero inocente. No había incitado a nada, es más, lo habían provocado, por lo que el culpable de la situación era Oikawa y no él.

Pero de alguna forma, tenía en parte culpa. Culpa por no tener el suficiente auto-control con respecto a Oikawa y la situación. Pero hey, vamos, que ver a un Oikawa infinitamente excitado, rogándote a que le corras mano, cualquiera se pondría cachondo y lo atacaría. Viéndole sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, mientras que sus ojos brillaban por un intenso placer y sus manos traviesas recorrían el contorno de su propio cuerpo, quien sea que lo viera se excitaría de inmediato.

O algo así le había sucedido a Iwaizumi.

Luego del entrenamiento matutino todos se habían dirigido al camarín a asearse, salvo Oikawa e Iwaizumi los cuales tuvieron que ordenar todos los balones usados por castigo ante las discusiones que siempre tenían, más por parte del As de Aoba Josai, terminando ambos amigos de la infancia duchándose, solos, en el camarín del equipo.

Oikawa había comenzado a molestarlo como siempre, diciéndole cosas como lo muy enojón que era, la poca tolerancia que tenía hacía sus bromas, y lo lindo y sexy que se veía duchándose sin pudor frente a él.

Como siempre, Iwaizumi no le dio importancia a las palabras del _setter_, por lo que siguió duchándose mientras que Oikawa lo observaba fijándose en cada movimiento que hacía.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, Oikawa mirándole de pies a cabeza e Iwaizumi duchándose como si la mirada del pelo castaño no le afectara en lo absoluto.

– Ah~ – suspiró el _setter_ y comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo – Iwa-chan es tan sexy.

–…

– Tan pero tan sexy, que de solo verlo me pongo duro~

– Cállate Kusokawa.

– Che, eres tan malo. Tan solo mira como me tienes.

Era extraño, Oikawa de por sí era extraño pero desde hace un tiempo se estaba comportando de una manera fuera de lo común. Le echaba miradas intensas a Iwaizumi sin poder expresar con claridad lo que pensaba. Cuando se le acercaba, le tocaba más a menudo que antes, como pasándole un brazo por sobre sus hombros o agarrándole de un brazo para dirigirlo hacía algún lado, como si él no supiera el camino para así Oikawa hacerle de guía.

Realmente no era necesario que Oikawa lo tocara tanto, en especial en sus hombros, brazos y manos, pero como se trataba de Oikawa precisamente, tan solo lo dejó ser y no le dio ninguna importancia al asunto.

De todas formas, no era como si realmente le molestara ese extraño comportamiento que había obtenido hacía él.

Suspiró.

Giro su cuerpo al escuchar lo último dicho por Oikawa, encontrándose con algo fuertemente erguido entre sus cremosas piernas; mojado y húmedo, llamándole y mirándole.

No podía ser cierto.

– Iwa-chan, mira lo que me has hecho ~… No serás tan malo como para dejarme así, ¿cierto?

* * *

><p>Okey, cualquier crítica bienvenida es ya que me sirve para mejorar y para saber en qué me equivoqué c:<p>

Sí, todos lo sabemos, será un fic pervertido, por lo que realmente no sé si les gustará... pero hablando desde el corazón, a todos nos gusta el lemon ¿no eue?

xD

Como sea, ¿está decente como para subir el próximo capítulo? owo Tan solo díganme que yo los leo :3

Gracias por pasarse y por darme una oportunidad ante una pareja distinta n-n

Nos leemos, muchas gracias y ¿reviews :o?

**PD: Ustedes que dicen, ¿Oikawa Uke o Seme? A mí, me gusta de las dos formas, aunque más Uke *baba ewe**

Adiós ! :B


	2. Chapter 2

GRACIAS POR LOS** REVIEWS** QUE ME DEJARON, LOS **FAVORITOS** QUE NO CREÍ TENER T-T Y LOS **ALERTAS** QUE MUCHO MENOS PENSÉ EN TENER DX

¡Gracias por todo y hola :D !

No les quiero quitar mucho tiempo, salvo decirles que por la votación: Oikawa UKE 5 - Oikawa SEME 4 (que reñido Dx)

El seme de este capítulo es Iwa-chan !

**PERO NO SE ANGUSTIEN, SE VIENE UN TERCER CAPÍTULO :0**

Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi !

* * *

><p>Auto-control.-<p>

* * *

><p>Iwaizumi miró estupefacto la entrepierna de Oikawa, para luego dirigir su vista hacía los ojos del Gran Rey, solo para mirarle con reproche.<p>

A veces Oikawa se pasaba con sus bromas.

– Deja de decir estupideces y termina luego.

– ¿De verdad me dejarás así? Siendo el culpable, Iwa-chan es malo.

– Oi, oi, que aquí el único que se anda emocionando eres tú, maldito Oikawa.

Cerró la llave de la ducha dispuesto a irse al camarín y vestirse, pero justo en ese momento fue interceptado por Oikawa, quien al ver como Iwaizumi cerraba la llave de la ducha, se interpuso en su andar colocando cada una de sus manos a los costados de Iwaizumi, acorralándolo entre él y la pared húmeda de la habitación.

La ducha de Oikawa aún funcionaba, por lo que el vapor que salía de ahí sofocaba un poco el ambiente.

– Deja de bromear.

– No estoy bromeando Iwa-chan, de verdad me coloco duro con solo mirarte – le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

– No si eso ya lo noté – le dijo malhumorado mientras apegaba su cabeza a la pared.

Oikawa era un poquito más alto que él, solo un poquito.

Aún así no era razón para que se dejara intimidar o engatusar por él. Siempre había sido así y esta vez no le ganaría.

Oikawa deslizó su mano derecha a una de las mejillas de Iwaizumi, tocándole delicadamente mientras que apegaba su parte sur a la sur del chico de pelo más oscuro. Iwaizumi lo miró con reproche mientras que Oikawa lo devoraba con sus ojos llenos de lujuria.

– Yo sé que tu también quieres Iwa-chan~ – le susurró muy cerca de su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas en los labios al sentir como su fresco aliento le golpeaba.

No, no se dejaría engañar.

Colocó ambas manos en el pecho de Oikawa y lo empujó sin delicadeza alguna, haciéndolo caer al húmedo y frio piso.

Oikawa al caer jadeó y gimió y no supo si fue por la caída, por lo frío que estaba el piso o por la postura en que había caído. Había caído con sus piernas abiertas, dejándole ver toda su zona íntima sin ninguna censura.

– D-Déjame en paz.

Iwaizumi por un leve momento dudó ante lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Atacarlo o dejarlo así?

Y para colmo, Oikawa como buen observador que es se dio cuenta de la leve inseguridad que le causó a su amigo de la infancia verle así.

Sonrío, Iwaizumi Hajime sería suyo.

– ¡Ah~! Iwa-chan me empujaste muy fuerte – se quejó con un puchero en sus labios.

– Sí, claro – no le hizo caso y comenzó a moverse hacía el vestidor.

– ¡Espera!

Oikawa se sentó de inmediato en el suelo para agarrarle una pierna a Hajime, sintiendo de inmediato como su trasero y testículos tocaban el frío de éste, jadeando ante la sensación.

Iwaizumi lo escuchó y se dio vuelta hacia su lado.

– Perdona, ¿te empujé muy fuerte?

– Iwa-chan tan ingenuo que eres a veces.

Y dicho esto lo atrajo hacia sí solo para dejarlo sentado sobre sus caderas y hombría, y con un movimiento rápido tomarlo por su cintura gruesa para hacerlo girar, quedando finalmente él entre las piernas de Iwaizumi.

El as de Aoba Josai no vio venir eso, por lo que de inmediato comenzó a forcejear debajo de Oikawa solo para salir de ahí.

Debajo de él se sentía un poco vulnerable.

Oikawa le agarró de ambas muñecas para poder controlarlo, pero no fue suficiente ante el poder del peli castaño oscuro, debilitando su agarre dándole paso a Iwaizumi para hacer lo que quisiera.

Hajime lo agarró de ambas muñecas –las cuales eran más delgadas que las suyas– solo para hacerlos girar de nuevo, quedando él sobre Oikawa con ambas piernas a los costados del más blanco y con las manos sobre su cabeza, las cuales agarraban ambas muñecas de Tooru, haciéndole arquear su dorso ante tal acción.

– I-Iwa-chan tan rudo~ – habló lascivamente mientras arqueaba más su pecho.

Si el maldito de Oikawa quería llegar hasta tan lejos, preferiría ser el atacante que el atacado.

Sin ningún rastro de amabilidad se acercó a su boca y le metió de inmediato su gruesa lengua solo para hacerlo gemir y retorcerse impaciente debajo de su moreno cuerpo. Le introdujo su lengua lo más profundo que pudo, sintiendo como la vibración de los gemidos del peli castaño le golpeaban en la lengua. Oikawa feliz de por fin saborear la cálida boca de su Iwaizumi, movió sus labios y lengua impaciente mientras que arqueaba su dorso a la vez que movía ansioso sus caderas, retorciéndose demasiado debajo del moreno.

– Joder Oikawa quédate–

– No puedo – le lamió sus labios – al fin, ¡al fin hago esto contigo Iwa-chan!

Iwaizumi sintió como algo se removió dentro de sí. ¿Qué sería?

Miró al estúpido de Tooru y vio como le sonreía sinceramente tanto con su boca como con sus castaños ojos. Estuvo unos segundos mirándolo, para luego volver atacarle de nuevo, pero esta vez un poco menos brusco.

Aunque lo recién dicho sonara como una "confesión" , Oikawa seguía siendo el mismo egocéntrico de siempre por lo que no le quería dar el derecho de llegar a pensar _"Oh, Iwa-chan es mío" _, así que siguió dándole caricias un poco bruscas con el fin de no volverse "vulnerablemente amable".

Estúpido Oikawa que lo tentaba.

Esclavizó ambas muñecas del chico solo en su mano izquierda, para dirigir su derecha hasta uno de sus rozados pezones, apretándolo y haciéndolo girar entre sus morenos dedos.

– ¡Ah! ¡Iwa-cha–!

Oikawa de inmediato se quejó y comenzó a gemir descontroladamente cuando Iwaizumi se separaba un poco de su boca, llenando la habitación no solo con el ruido de la ducha corriendo, si no con sus lujuriosos gemidos que a oídos de Hajime sonaban tan eróticamente, que comenzaron a hacerle perder su auto control.

De sus dulces labios bajó hasta su cuello y comenzó a morderlo y lamerlo, consciente de que le dejaría una marca. Soltó su otro agarre y dirigió su mano hacia el otro húmedo pezón a causa del vapor, pellizcándolos y estirándolos ambos al mismo tiempo mientras que Oikawa dejaba sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, sin fuerzas de moverlas ante el intenso placer que sentía.

Iwaizumi se separó de su cuello y se dedicó a observarlo mientras que le tocaba su blanquecino y muy lascivo cuerpo, apretándole y estirándole hacia arriba sus lindos pezones.

El ambiente en sí estaba temperado a causa del vapor que salía de la ducha de Oikawa, pero entre ellos el ambiente ardía mucho más ante el placer que sentían al ver y sentir al uno y al otro, ansiándoles a llegar al punto final luego como también deseando de hacer ese momento algo eterno.

Iwaizumi delineó el contorno del cuerpo de Oikawa con sus manos, dirigiéndolas justo a ese punto que aclamaba por atención, agarrándole su duro falo mientras que le masajeaba con su otra mano la rozada entrada, metiéndole lentamente uno de sus dedos.

– ¡Ah~! ¡Ah~! ¡Iwa-cha– tan ma-lo!

– Deja de gritar tanto…

– ¡Es que se siente t-tan bien!

– …

– ¡Pero Iwa-chan! No quiero tus dedos dentro de mí, _eso _quiero dentro de mí.

– ¿Esto? – colocó la punta de su gruesa erección en la mojada entrada de Oikawa.

– ¡Oh sí! ¡Mételo, mételo!

– ¿Aunque duela?

– Sí, con dolor es ma–¡Ah! ¡Ah~! Tan des-garrad–¡Oh! ¡Caliente…!

Iwaizumi no lo dejó terminar de hablar, metiéndoselo lentamente sin siquiera prepararlo antes, recordando que él había sido quien lo había tentado.

Todo había pasado por culpa de Oikawa.

– ¡Se siente tan–¡ ¡Grande y du-ro!

Y era verdad. Oikawa se sentía malditamente caliente y genial. Sus paredes internas le envolvían su miembro en un avasallador fuego; le ardía todo. Todo era tan caliente.

E Iwaizumi no pensó en nada más.

– Maldito Oikawa. Imbécil y estúpido, Kusokawa.

– Iwa-chan eso no me excit-Ah~!

El moreno comenzó a moverse mientras que dejaba salir miles de insultos hacía el _setter _por sentirse tan jodidamente bien dentro de él.

Dejó de pensar en todo y solo se dispuso a sentir completamente el placer que le brindaba las paredes calientes de Oikawa, mandando todo a la mierda.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras que Tooru gritaba a todo pulmón lo duro y grueso que se sentía dentro de él. Tan caliente y desgarrador, doloroso, pero aún así excitante.

Oikawa comenzó a mover sus caderas a la par de Iwaizumi, subiendo de nivel y profundidad a cada estocada que recibía.

– ¡Justo ahí Iwa-chan! ¡Se sintió tan bien! ¡Ah!

– Maldito Oi-kawa…

– ¡Tan duro! ¡Eres tan duro y grueso!

– Oikawa…

– ¡Caliente–!

El sonido de sus estocadas les daba ánimos de llegar luego al clímax, el cual no estaba tan lejos de sus cuerpos.

Iwaizumi se apegó al dorso de Oikawa mientras seguía penetrándolo, acercándose a la boca del chico, besándole a duras penas ya que el peli castaño más gemía que besaba.  
>Siguieron un buen rato así hasta que pronto sintieron esa sensación de ir mucho más rápido, ya que si lo hacían llegarían de inmediato al orgasmo, subiendo la intensidad de sus movimientos, explotando y manchándose mutuamente por sus esencias, siendo el lugar el distinto.<p>

Oikawa terminó en el dorso de su amigo de la infancia e Iwaizumi en el interior de Oikawa.

– T-Tan cali-ente.

Llenó por completo el agujero de Oikawa con su semen, para luego retirarse de él lentamente y recostarse al lado del _setter, _quien al haber terminado recién, ya estaba mentalmente listo para una segunda ronda.

– ¡Bien, ahora es mi turno!

¿A qué se refería con eso?

* * *

><p><strong>-ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE DECIR-<strong>

En el summary decía Two-shot (Dos capítulos) lo cambié a Three-shot (Tres capítulos) Para satisfacer a todo el mundo n-n

Oh sí, viendo como termina este capítulo, ósea, lo que dice Oikawa al final, ¿qué se les viene a sus mentecitas?

eue

Esperen pacientemente y se darán cuenta de lo que pasará~

* * *

><p>He aquí el final, ¿como estuvo? T-T<p>

Ha decir verdad estoy asustada de como haya salido esto, ya que es mi primer lemon de ellos dos ~

Espero haberlo echo bien, si no es así, no sé que ocurrirá conmigo ... :c xD

Espero sus sensualos reviews :3 cualquier crítica la leeré con gusto ;D no me hago problema con ello n-n

Gracias por pasarte y por leer esta cosa pervertida XD

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;D ! (cofcofcofsevieneoikawaestúpidamentesemecofcofcof) :3

**PD: Lo cambio a Rating M o lo dejo en T ? ayúdenme pliz ;-;**


	3. Chapter 3

Ódienme, quiéranme, golpéenme, ámenme.

Hagan lo que quieran conmigo por qué sí, me demoré **DEMASIADO** en actualizar este fic TnT

¿Razones? Bloqueo mental, incapaz de escribir a Iwa-chan como Uke.

Pero les traigo la actualización y parte final x333

Espero que les agrade mucho :D A mí me gustó como quedó XD, no sé, espero que haya quedado bien si u-u

**MUCHAS GRACIAS** **a todas las personitas que me dejaron un review y agregaron esta historia a favoritos -w- (No pensé que habrían tanto reviews juntando los dos capis Dx)**

Me divertí mucho escribiendo sobre ellos dos x3, en fin, ¡disfruten!

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

><p>Autocontrol.-<p>

* * *

><p>– ¡Bien, ahora es mi turno!<p>

¿A qué se refería con eso?

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle el chico más alto ya lo había acorralado entre su cuerpo y el piso, posicionándose encima de él, entre sus piernas.

– ¡Oikaw–!

Pero no pudo decir nada, ya que un sediento Tooru le había proclamado la boca con su traviesa y juguetona lengua.

Oikawa lo besó con tal frenesí y fuerza que Iwaizumi no entendía de donde había sacado tantas fuerzas si hace solo minutos atrás se había ido con él.

Entre medio del beso trato de sacárselo de encima, empujándolo con sus manos y piernas, pero el gran rey como lo había nombrado Hinata de inmediato lo inmovilizó agarrando ambas muñecas del moreno y apresándolas al lado del cuello de Hajime, para luego frotar su entrepiernas descaradamente con la blanda del As, solo para provocarlo y hacerle sentir las mismas sensaciones que habían sentido rato atrás.

– Oi... ka-mng… wa…

– Iwa… chan – le habló entre besos y suspiros – ¿te gusta que… me frote… contigo?

– ¡Cállate Kuso–ngh!

– Mira... lo duro que te has puesto de nuevo…

Iwaizumi no pudo evitar gemir roncamente a la vez que Oikawa movía sus caderas de una manera tan tortuosamente que su entrepierna no tardó en endurecerse contra la de Oikawa, pasando a mover involuntariamente sus caderas contra las de él en busca de un contacto más íntimo.

– Ma-Maldito Oikawa – suspiró una vez que el chico se había separado de su boca.

– ¿Por qué dices eso, Iwa-chan?

– ¡Mngh!

– Si lo estás disfrutando incluso más que yo, pervertido~

– No… no digas estupide–ahhh…

El _setter_ luego de separarse de la fresca boca de su amigo, trasladó sus sonrojados labios junto a su ansiosa lengua hacia la oreja izquierda del moreno, lamiendo y suspirándole con el fin de que se volviera loco por las sensaciones que le causaba.

El chico más bajo no pudo evitar suspirar y quejarse al sentir la ardiente lengua del más alto pasar lujuriosamente por toda su oreja, mientras le hacía escuchar su errática respiración sintiendo lentamente como el dolor en su miembro comenzaba a aparecer, en busca de una total atención.

– Ah… Ah~

Tooru le gemía apropósito en la oreja al peli castaño, mientras hacía que sus miembros se frotaran sin ninguna vergüenza.

Luego de dejarle empapada la oreja con su saliva, descendió pausadamente por el cuello del chico, llenándolo de chupetones dejando en claro que él ya tenía dueño.  
>Lamió y mordió con poca delicadeza el tostado cuello mientras alejaba sus manos de las muñecas del otro con el fin de posarlas en la cintura de su amigo, deslizándolas por todo el contorno de su cuerpo apenas tocando la caliente piel, lo que hizo hacerle soltar varios suspiros y gemidos al As de Aoba Josai.<p>

Continuó besando a Iwaizumi, pero esta vez por los grandes hombros y la deliciosa clavícula. Quiso intentar tocar sus pechos, pero el chico acorralado no lo dejó diciendo que él no era una chica como para excitarse con sus botones marrones.

De igual forma lo hizo pero de inmediato se llevó la sorpresa de que de verdad no le pasaba nada cuando le tocaba esa zona, lo que hizo bufar y refunfuñar al chico de piel nívea.

– Iwa-chan que aburrido~

– Pues si lo soy, entonces dejemos esto hasta–

– No. Ni tú ni yo queremos dejarlo hasta aquí.

Demandó acercando sus rosa pastel labios hasta la boca del chico, jugando levemente con el roce que se producía en ambas entradas humedecidas.

El chico arrinconado comenzó a jadear en contra de la boca del otro, intercambiando entre ambos sus frescos alientos mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban a un ritmo lo suficientemente lento como para disfrutar de cada toque caliente, subiendo aún más la temperatura en ellos y por supuesto, el deseo.

Oikawa le miraba desde arriba de una forma un tanto arrogante y traviesa, lo que molestó a Iwaizumi por lo que comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco más rápido haciendo gemir a su querido amigo.  
>Y aunque estaba optando a volver ser el atacante en esta segunda ronda, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Oikawa le diera un beso muy apasionado y excitante, para luego ir bajando mediante besos por todo su dorso, hasta llegar a ese lugar en donde cierta parte se erguía con victoria, para mirarlo de una forma tan lujuriosa y hambrienta que su lengua sola se comenzó a acercar solo para lamerlo desde la cabeza hasta la base.<p>

– ¡Ahh!

Iwaizumi no pudo evitar gemir y arquear su tostado dorso a la vez que sus caderas se contraían al piso y sus pies temblaban por la exquisita sensación que le estaba produciendo solamente la lengua de su maldito amigo, sintiendo escalofríos recorrer por todo su cuerpo de puro placer.

Oikawa sonrió y se sintió victorioso al ver y escuchar la reacción de su Iwa-chan, para luego continuar lamiendo su caliente pedazo de carne del cual no tardó salir ese líquido previo al final, humedeciendo más aún la lengua de Oikawa y en parte sus rosados labios.

La habitación en sí se había humedecido producto de la ducha caliente que causaba vapor, pero entre ellos la humedad y el bochorno que había era solamente por la estimulación que se generaban entre ellos dos, tocando, gimiendo y saboreando cada lugar que encontraban.

Ver a Hajime gemir a causa de sus caricias hizo que Oikawa se sintiera aún más supremo de lo que ya era. Se sintió magnífico, ya que de alguna forma estaba dominándolo. No como siempre que era Iwa-chan quien lo dominaba, ahora las cosas eran al revés y se sentía demasiado bien dominar al pequeño de Hajime.

Aún así ese no era momento para pensar en esas cosas, ya que lo único que quería era que Iwaizumi le jadeara solamente a él y le pidiera exclusivamente necesitado, excitado, que se la metiera profundo. Que ya no aguantaba más, que quería sentir lo caliente y apasionado que era en el sexo.

Y solo bastó ese pensamiento para que Oikawa engullera y guardara en su boca el ancho y ardiente miembro de Iwaizumi, haciéndolo temblar de placer y gritar inconscientemente por la sensación placentera que le hacía sentir.

Y comenzó, arriba y abajo, lamiendo y apretando con sus labios –cuidadosamente de no rasgarle con los dientes– a masturbarlo con su boca.  
>No tardó mucho en sentir una de las manos de su amigo posar en su cabello, para agarrarlo y empujarle un poco brusco su cabeza para adentrarse más aún en su placentera boca en busca de una caricia más profunda.<p>

Y se lo dio. Adentró tanto el miembro de Iwaizumi en su boca que varias veces le golpeteó la garganta.

– M-Más rápido… joder Oikawa…

– Mnnh… entiendo…

Hablando y gimiendo un poco con el trozo de carne en su boca, comenzó a moverse más rápido por lo que su amigo abajo no pudo controlar su voz y comenzó a gemir entre malas palabras.

– Ma… ah… maldito Kuso– Oh joder... ngh… hahh…

– Iwa-chan… eres tan lindo.

– ¡O-Oi! Qu-qué…

Alejó su boca de Iwaizumi y comenzó a meterle un lento dedo en su entrada, lo que asustó un poco al chico de abajo comenzando un forcejeó de su parte.

– ¡Qué haces idiota!

– Te preparo ¿no ves? ¿O quieres que te duela?

– ¡Tu broma ya se ha pasado de la raya!

– No digas eso~ – le sonríe mientras intenta meterle otro dedo – mi broma hace rato que se pasó de la raya.

– ¡E-Espera!

No pudo continuar ya que el chico le había metido el segundo dedo, sintiendo claramente lo apretado que estaría ahí cuando se metiera.

"_Exquisito"_

Comenzó a mover sus dedos, metiéndolos y sacándolos lentamente mientras ese lugar comenzaba a humedecerse por el vapor que irradiaba la ducha abierta. Osciló sus dedos lentamente y una vez que vio que ya estaba lo suficiente dilatado como para colocar un tercero y final dedo, retiró por completo su mano y agarrando con esa mano su miembro lo dirigió hacia la entrada de Iwaizumi.

El chico a quien iban a penetrar se removió inquieto debajo con el fin de que no se la metiera, pero de nada sirvió ya que el chico de piel clara ya se estaba adentrando a él.

– ¡Joder, como duele!

– Relájate… tienes que relajarte Iwa-chan.

– ¡Relajarme y una mierda! ¡Salte de ahí!

– No.

– ¡Idiota, ya sal!

Para cortarle sus chillidos por ser primera vez haciendo esto, se dirigió hasta su boca y lo beso frenéticamente mientras se adentraba a las paredes internas del moreno, sintiendo como era envuelto con la calidez de él.

Una vez que estuvo todo dentro de él, dirigió una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna del tostado y comenzó a moverla mientras sus bocas se gemían y besaban la una a la otra, logrando calmar por completo al As del equipo, por lo que Oikawa comenzó a menear sus caderas, sintiendo las oleadas de placer de inmediato obligándolo a ir más rápido, pero de alguna forma se contuvo, manteniendo su ritmo pausado entre ambos.

Iwaizumi no tardó en sentirse desorientado y mareado. Estaba dejando que Oikawa lo penetrara, maldita sea lo estaba dejando, pero tampoco era como si él hiciera algo para sacárselo. Es más, le corresponde el beso con la misma –o incluso más– sed con la que le besa Oikawa. Incluso rodea al chico arriba suyo con sus fuertes y morenos brazos mientras trata de moverse con él, y también le envuelve con sus piernas buscando que el chico fuera más profundo de lo que estaba.

Que le tocara cierto lugar.

Para impresión de ambos –aunque más para Iwaizumi–, fue él quien comenzó a moverse más rápido, obligando al gran rey a aumentar el ritmo de sus estocadas.

El vaivén que se veía entre ellos era como ondulatorio y algo torpe, pero una vez que agarraron velocidad no solo el placer incrementó sino que los húmedos sonidos también.

– Dios Iwa-chan… se siente tan bien estar dentro tuyo~

– Oi-kawa…

– Estás tan caliente…. Mnnh que rico~

De repente, Tooru tomó a Hajime por su cintura e hizo que giraran sus cuerpos sin desconectarse, quedando el morocho sentado sobre su miembro, sintiéndolo más profundo que antes y también como le pegaba en ese punto que tanto quería, comenzando el vaivén ahora.

– Eso… muévete tú Iwa-chan…

– Oikawa…

Gimió entre suspiros su nombre y comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras encorvaba hacia atrás su espalda, viéndose glorioso y vigoroso ante los ojos de Oikawa, quien al mover su pelvis colocó sus manos en las caderas del moreno solo para sujetarle con más fuerza.

Para Oikawa Tooru era una maravilla estar poseyendo al indomable –pero ahora no– de Iwaizumi Hajime. Ahora se sentía dichoso. Las muchas mujeres con las que había estado no eran nada a comparación de su Iwa-chan. Y joder, lo sexy que se veía encima de él, todo sudoroso y excitado con esa linda expresión de estar gozándola en su rostro, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Era la gloria.

Poco duraron en esa posición ya que el peli castaño claro hizo que volvieran a girarse, quedando entre sus piernas encima de él, en la posición inicial.

Iwaizumi se movía desesperado por sentirlo más. Sus sentidos estaban tan revueltos y empañados a causa del placer que no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo, pero lo único que tenía en su mente era sentir mucho más de su amigo dentro de él.

Continuaron moviéndose satisfaciéndose ambos mientras sus brillantes ojos no se despegaban en ningún momento del otro, como si quisieran transmitir algo sin la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta.

Y justo cuando Oikawa sintió que empezaba su cuenta regresiva para llegar al orgasmo, se acercó a un oído del morocho y le recitó unas palabras que nunca creyó que escucharía del popular Oikawa Tooru.

– Iwa-chan, te amo.

Y su cuenta regresiva también se inició, pero con menos tiempo que Oikawa. Solo faltaron un par de estocadas y de golpes en su zona erógena, y se corrió primero que los dos con un jadeo tan guardado y desgarrador, como si se hubiera liberado de una vil pero deliciosa tortura.

Luego lo siguió Oikawa, llenándolo con ese líquido cálido y pegajoso, que era tanto que se rebalsó y salió de su parte trasera, sintiéndose raro al sentir eso.  
>Oikawa se había mordido su labio inferior pero había ronroneado de forma sensual cuando había llegado al orgasmo, que mientras su líquido salía, él aún seguía moviendo inconsciente sus caderas.<p>

Pero una vez que terminó se sintió tan cansado que se salió de su moreno y se recostó al lado de él aun jadeante.

– ¡Dios, eso fue genial Iwa-chan~!

– Sí… – no lo iba a negar después de todo, el sexo era delicioso.

– ¡Hay que repetirlo!

– ¡Ni se te ocurra!... por lo menos por hoy no más.

– ¡Iwa-chan!

No pudo evitar gritar de emoción y tirársele encima al oír su respuesta, abrazándolo y recargando su cabeza en el cuello de su amigo-amante.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras se escuchaba el agua caer de la ducha de Oikawa, pensando cada uno en lo que había dicho y en lo que había escuchado del otro.

"_Iwa-chan, te amo"_

– Oikawa yo…

– ¡Diablos! – gritó de inmediato y se separó del chico.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Yo… me vine dentro de Iwa-chan…

– ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa con eso?

– ¡Que te dejé embarazad–Ow Iwa-chan no me golpees!

No pudo evitar no golpearlo.

– Idiota.

Se sentó en el suelo y tomó al _setter_ de sus sonrosadas mejillas y lo atrajo hacia su rostro solo para regalarle un fugaz beso.

Oikawa al ser separado lo miró incrédulo ante su acción y luego de escucharlo hablar no pudo evitar sonreír y gritar de la emoción tirándosele de nuevo.

– ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!

– ¡Que no idiota!

"_Yo también"_ había respondido Iwaizumi.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y que este lemon haya estado mejor que el anterior XD<p>

Yo **aborrecí **el lemon anterior xd, lo odio :c así que algún día escribiré algo para remediar ese feo escrito xD

En fin, muchas gracias por todo y espero no haberlas decepcionado *n*

Adiós, cuídense y muchas gracias por el apoyo n_n


End file.
